Sponge Cake: The Large Suck
I was intern at spongey sponge cereal studio Spongey sponge cereal was a fun place to be. It was EPIC I loved putting the CREAM CHEESE up my ASS but they kicked me out after that so now im sad ): port 1: the big suck After i was kicked out of the studio (stupid studio people mans) i felt like sinking my dumb ass into the dumpster outside because i felt like it. when i did it it sucked and i felt bad until i found a vhs tape on it. It said "Squiddizzle suck diddle suck my diddle", i threw it away. By throw it away i just didnt touch it at all because i was in the dumpster, I also found a vhs that said "Sponge cake: the large suck" it also said "DESTROY AT ALL COSTS, ROCKO CANT KNOW ABOUT THIS" which was weird since rocko was the manager. Anyway, god punished me for my sins and i was sent to the depths of hell, while i was there i found a vhs player, i was sad because i had to go home and i was having alot of fun ): port 2: the vhs diddle When i gone home, I put the dizzle in the frizzle and hit the tizzle and then slapped the ass cheeks of my spongecake figure and pressed play. the episode of spongecake started with spongecake waking up from bed and saying "Hey Gary! today is gonna be a grate day today!" and then the camera panned to what I thot was gonna be garri, but it wasnt. )))): it was just sand on the ground, and then spongecake said "oh thats right, im Chinese, i ate you for dinner." which makes me cry its so sad and then i told my alexa to not think about playing despacito and to fuck off and never play despacito again and that made her jump out of the window and get hit by a speeding truck. I then continued watching, it cut to a part where spongecake was at squidwards house, and then he said "squidward dizzle i want the fizzle" and then squidward called the cops and got spongecake arrested. I felt bad for spongecake because he just wanted the good dizzle ))): So after that the vhs stopped and then my vhs player exploded because i shot it and i couldnt take it anymore. but then something SPOOOKY happened port 3: mr. kribbo wants my dizzle After that, i herd something outside my window! *gasp* it was the mr. kribbo! i thot he was just in spongecake, not in real life!. i tried to run, but he kept chasing me and yelling "GIMME YO DIZZLE BOI!!!!" I was scare. but then he caught me... i was blacked out and then i woke up in a chair. I looked around and i looked liek spongey boy cake, i was shock OOOOO: but then mr. kribbo came up to me and said "SPONGE BOY ME CAKE, I OVERDOSED ON HEROIN AND IM GONNA GET MY STOMACH PUMPED" and then the ambulance came and picked him up. I ate gary for dinner later that night at my shitty pineapple house, and then i went to sleep. I had a very crazy day! then sandy tried to rape me but i called the cops but i was shot because of my race. Im bleeding out as im typing this god someone help me JESUS CHRIST HES GOT AN AR-15 HELP ME PLE note: my first funnypasta so its probably shit, Shadow Reader if your reading this please forgive me for my sins Category:AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK